headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Terminator: The Turk
"The Turk" is the third episode of season one of the science fiction/action TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, which is based on the popular Terminator film series created by James Cameron back in 1984. The episode was directed by Paul Edwards with a script written by John Wirth. It first aired on the FOX Network on Friday, January 21st, 2008 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis first day at school.]] Sarah Connor tries to get more information about the possible formation of Skynet. She visits Terissa Dyson at the grave of her late husband, Miles, and asks her about former Cyberdyne Systems employees. Terissa points in the direction of a former computer programmer named Andy Goode. Sarah tracks Andy down and finds him working as a manager of an electronics store. She goes in under the pretense of buying a cell phone and Andy flirts with her. He asks her out on a date, which Sarah initially turns down. Upon further reflection however, she agrees to go out with him to learn more about him. Meanwhile, F.B.I. agent James Ellison comes to the apartment building where the T-888 Terminator slaughtered the occupants. He meets with senior agent Greta Simpson who demonstrates in no uncertain terms, that she is running the show. Afterward, Ellison investigates the murder of Enrique Salceda and interviews his nephew, Carlos. All signs begin pointing in the direction of Sarah Connor]]. John Connor and Cameron Phillips enroll in high school. Cam gets stopped at the security check point and sets off the sensor, but John tells the guard that "his sister" has a metal plate in her head. John warns Cameron against acting like a "freak", but it becomes clear to him that Cam's social skills still need a lot of work. (once again) tries to fit in.]] John and Cameron learn about a blonde-haired girl named Jordon Cowan, who is being bullied by other students over some mysterious, possibly even sexual indiscretion. Whatever the matter is, it has Jordon greatly upset. Cameron tries to console her by giving her a "tight" present, but cannot understand why Jordon is so upset. The girl eventually jumps off the roof of the high school and kills herself. Sarah goes on a date with Andy Goode and learns that he has developed a computer interface that he calls The Turk. This advanced system may one day evolve into the Skynet defense system. Sarah ponders whether she might have to kill Andy in order to prevent him from progressing any further with his work. Instead, she just burns his house down. Elsewhere, the headless Cromartie Terminator dresses himself up in a face mask and heavy clothes to disguise his robotic features. He tracks down a scientist named Doctor Fleming whom he knows possesses the ability to render organic coverings for him. Threatening him at length, he forces the man to conduct the process and the Terminator begins to grow new skin. The only thing he requires now are eyes. Fortunately, the good doctor has a perfect pair of eyes that he no longer seems to require. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Turk" and "The Turk" both redirect to this page. * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T6852. * This episode is included on disc one of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete First Season DVD collection. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Channel One on May 6th, 2008. TV Rage.com; Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, "The Turk"; Episode Info. * Director Paul A. Edwards is credited as Paul Edwards in this episode. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Actor Phil Morris is credited in this episode in the role of Miles Dyson, but he does not actually appear in the episode. However, the character's tombstone (with no dates) does make an appearance. A portrait of Miles Dyson was seen in the series' pilot episode. In Terminator 2: Judgment Day, the role of Miles Dyson was played by actor Joe Morton. * This is the first appearance of Andy Goode. He appears next in "Queen's Gambit". * This is the first appearance of F.B.I. agent Greta Simpson. She appears next in "Heavy Metal". Allusions * Bloopers * Continuity: In the pilot episode, Cameron Phillips was able to imitate human emotion and speech patterns in order to effectively masquerade as a high school student. In this episode however, she has difficulty pulling off a non-robotic demeanor. Quotes * John Connor: So about the cellphone guy. * Sarah Connor: I uh... I'm having dinner with him tonight. * John Connor: Dinner? (laughs) You mean, like a date? * Sarah Connor: Not a date. * Cameron Phillips: Are you going to kill him? * Sarah Connor: Kill him? I don't know the first thing about him! .... * John Connor: (Watching Cameron apply eyeliner) You're getting pretty good at that. * Cameron Phillips: Thank you. * John Connor: Still it's not exactly brain surgery or anything. Be pretty funny if you were some sort of advanced cybernetic intelligence, yet stumped by a stick of eyeliner. * Cameron Phillips: No it's not brain surgery. It would have to be a lot sharper for brain surgery. .... * John Connor: Okay, now blend in. * Cameron Phillips: Blend in. * John Connor: Yeah, I mean don't seem like a freak. You know what I mean, right? * Cameron Phillips: Freak. Weirdo, Kook. Oddball. Crackpot. Strange duck. Queer potato. Nut. I've been reading the dictionary. * John Connor: Yeah see, that's what I'm talking about. You do that, you sound like a freak. .... * John Connor: Again, what did it look like? * Sarah Connor: What did it look like? Who cares what it looked like? It was just a rack of computer equipment. * John Connor: Okay, but was there obvious network access? Do you know what kind of bandwidth? * Sarah Connor: You're joking. * John Connor: What about power supply? Was there a cooling element. Like a fan or something? * Sarah Connor: John-- * John Connor: Mom, I'm just trying to get a sense of the horsepower. I wanna know if this thing was a dinky little homemade soap box or if it was a full-fledged AI platform capable of learning and growing and taking on other applications. * Sarah Connor: It plays chess. * John Connor: So did Einstein. Opening voiceover In 1943, the German physicist Werner Heisenberg delivered a physics lecture to a packed hall in Zurich. One of the audience members was Moe Berg, an ex-professional baseball player, working as a spy for the OSS. Berg's task was to listen to the lecture and determine whether Heisenberg and the Germans were close to perfecting the atomic bomb. If Berg discovered that this was the case, he was to wait for Heisenberg outside the hall and shoot the scientist in the head. He had never killed anyone before. See also External Links * * * * * * "The Turk" at the Terminator Wiki References ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:January, 2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries